My awful family
by Sirius1994
Summary: A shorter fic with two parts. Sirius is being forced into marrige by his awful parents and every pure-blood family is arriving the engagment feast, that includes the Lupin's. SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first part of my 'two-shot'. Wolfstar, a bit angst, comfort maybe and fluff ^^ Romance too…**

"Argh! Fuck this! Just-"Sirius stormed up to the dorm and slammed the door shut behind him. He had thrown the letter into the fire before he left.

"What was that about?" asked Peter a bit frightened. James shrugged and looked at the closed door.

"Must have been something about his family" said Remus quietly, wise as always. He studied the letter as it burned in the flames. 

"Maybe you should talk to him…" said James in a low voice. Remus nodded and closed his book. He was the closest one to Sirius and also the only one who dared to approach Sirius when he was pissed.

He knocked on the door to their dorm and listened for any sounds from inside. "Sirius?"

"Go away!"

"Sirius, it's just me" Sirius went quiet and Remus took that as a positive sign. "I'm coming in" he said and opened the door slowly. The sight of Sirius was shocking and highly unusual. He was lying, face down, on the bed…crying. Sirius never cried and Remus thought that he must be the first one to see him do so. He had dealt with Sirius' anger lots of times but this was new and he didn't really know how to act. So he walked slowly to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Sirius…what happened?" asked Remus gently and stroked Sirius' back. Sirius just sniffed into the pillow. "You can tell me everything you know"

"They- My mum…she's-" Sirius swallowed and sobbed. Remus kept stroking small circles on Sirius' back. "She's forcing me to marriage…" he whispered.

Remus stopped his movements in shock "She's what?" he choked. He knew Sirius parents with their old fashioned pure-blood mania, like the Malfoy's, but he never thought they would go this far to keep the family name pure.

Sirius turned his head from the pillow, away from Remus, probably embarrassed for crying. "They arranging an engagement party…now when I'm seventeen it's legal to get married…and they want it to be done as soon as possible…" said Sirius and sniffed.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Remus.

"Mm…I have to pick a girl on the party…" said Sirius sadly.

"But you're…gay" said Remus, stunned, as he remembered it. Sirius had told him some months ago, only him, James and Peter didn't know yet. Sirius nodded. "When is it?" asked Remus quietly.

"In two days" whispered Sirius. That's on Saturday, thought Remus in shock.

"But…this weekend…Siri- I don't know what to say" Remus trailed off. "Are you sure you can't escape it?"

"Yes, they made that very clear in the letter. They're picking me up tomorrow…I think they want it to happened soon because they know I'm gay, Reg told them, and they can't accept that…it was bad enough when I was sorted into Gryffindor, they don't want me to betray the family even more" said Sirius and dried his tears with the covers on the bed.

"Oh Siri…I'm so sorry…"said Remus and stroked Sirius long, black hair.

"Remus…"Sirius never used his real name. "I don't want to…"he whimpered and broke into tears again. Remus pulled Sirius up and wrapped his arms around him quickly.

"It's going to be okay…shh…don't worry…"Truth was that Remus didn't know how to get Sirius out of this. He usually knew what to do but this time he didn't have a clue.

Remus got interrupted in his thought as an owl flew in through the opened window. He let go of Sirius and took the letter addressed to him and recognised the hand writing as his mothers. Sirius read it over Remus' shoulder when he had opened it.

"I thought so" said Sirius quietly and looked away. Remus sighed, his mother had informed him about the invitation they got from Mrs and Mr Black and that they were going to pick him up from school tomorrow as well. Apparently every pure-blood family was invited and that included the Lupin family.

"Are you going to come?" asked Sirius a bit hopeful and looked down at his hands.

"Of course I am. I want to be there for you" He hugged Sirius again. "But we're going to solve this…you won't get married!" Sirius nodded into Remus' shoulder a bit disbelieving.

-x-

The next day passed quicker than they wanted to and after the lessons they would use the floo powder system to get to London. Remus had told Peter and James about it and they had got just as shocked as Remus had. Sirius had stayed in the dorm for the rest of the night, not speaking to anyone except Remus, and today he hadn't said a thing.

"Well, I see you tomorrow…" said Remus turned to Sirius. Sirius nodded and looked down to the floor. Remus walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "It's going to be okay" he whispered into Sirius ear.

"Mm…please be there early" said Sirius quietly as Remus let go of him.

"Sure" he stepped into the fire and caught Sirius' eyes one last time before disappearing.

**Hope you liked it and even if no one did I'm going to post the next chapter anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get dressed now! They're here any minute" snapped Mrs Black at her son.

"I'm already dressed" muttered Sirius angrily.

"I've put your dress robe in your room" she said, pretending not to have heard Sirius and then walked away.

Muttering for himself he walked back to his room. His family owned a big manor, too big for just them. It was old fashioned, like a small castle, with big carpets covering the hallways and paintings of their relatives all over the walls. Sirius hated it here. It was ridiculous to have such a huge manor nowadays.

When he had put on his black dress robe he carelessly flopped on his bed, not bothering to keep it flat. His room was the only place he could stand in the house. He had, against his mother's will, decorated it in Gryffindor's colors with lots of pictures of his friends and random hot guys. His favorite picture hung above his bed so he could watch it before he went to sleep. He looked at it and smiled but as someone knocked on the door he sighed angrily.

"I am dressed!" he shouted.

"Okay, well that's great Sirius…" said Remus from outside. "Mind if I come in then?"

Remus opened the door and stepped in. He looked amazing. His hair was perfectly shining and soft and he wore midnight blue dress robe, Sirius couldn't help but stare.

"So, I see you're dressed" said Remus and smiled sweetly.

"Erm…to bad, huh?" said Sirius and stopped staring at Remus who laughed. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Sirius.

"You look good" said Remus and studied Sirius.

"You too"

"Are you okay?" Remus sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Sirius' arm. Sirius sighed and shook his head while he stared up at the picture. "Oh, but Sweet, it's going to be okay" said Remus. "Move over"

Sirius moved to give Remus some space on the bed. Remus lay down on his side and faced Sirius who kept his eyes on the ceiling. Remus nudged Sirius arm, "Care to face me?" Sirius grinned and turned to his side. As he did he came very close to Remus and looked into his eyes.

"How did you find my room? No one ever does." Said Sirius and smiled.

"Well, can't say it was easy. I asked your mother first of course. But still I got lost" he said and grinned. "First I opened the door to the bathroom"

"On the third floor?" asked Sirius and grinned back.

"No, on the second. And then I walked into a room with a piano" continued Remus. Sirius just laughed.

"Stop it! Well then I realized I where on the wrong floor so I went back to the stairs. Then I walked into a second bathroom!" he said and laughed.

"That's the one on the third floor. It's mostly me who uses that one" said Sirius and chuckled.

"But I knew I was right when you shouted at me as I knocked on the door" said Remus and smiled.

"I'm sorry" said Sirius and smiled too.

"It's ridiculous, I mean, this place! It's huge!" They both laughed. "You know, at my house, we all chare a bathroom!"

"That's weird" said Sirius. "But this isn't so good either. When I'm in the kitchen, on the first floor, I swear, it's half a mile to walk to my room!" They laughed even more at this. And when they had calmed down a bit Remus spoke again.

"Your mum said that you also need to fix your hair. And I can see she was right" said Remus and chuckled. Remus reached out for Sirius hair and pulled his hand through it to get the strand of hair away from Sirius' eyes. "But it's very soft…" he mumbled.

"Please keep it there…" said Sirius quietly when Remus was about to pull back his hand. Remus smiled and kept stroking Sirius hair.

"You look beautiful" said Sirius. "There's something unusual…your scars, they're barely visible"

"Yeah, my mum fussed over me for an hour. It's going to sound gay…"said Remus and smiled. "But she made me wear make-up. You know like, foundation or what it's called"

"And I thought I was gay" said Sirius and grinned.

"I hope it won't show" said Remus and touched his face.

"No, don't worry" said Sirius and looked at Remus a bit closer. "You look good…You know this 'party' is not just for me. A lot of people are coming, guys too, who wants to get married. The Malfoys are coming, of course, and I think their son has a thing for my cousin"

"Bellatrix?"

"No, Narcissa" said Sirius. "Well, I'm sure you can find a girl too" Sirius looked down and Remus kept stroking his hair.

"I'm as uninterested as you" said Remus and Sirius looked up at him.

"You mean you're…?" Remus gave him a small smile.

"Thought you would notice" He kept smiling at Sirius who frowned and leaned a bit closer to look at Remus. How could I not noticed? Remus' eyebrows were perfectly formed, obviously plucked, and thin black lines could be seen around his eyes. He turned his gaze to Remus' lips and noticed they still formed a smile and on some mysterious way came closer.

"May I?" breathed Remus quietly. Sirius met Remus' eyes and nodded. The next second Sirius felt Remus' lips on his own. For a while they just lay still with their lips touching lightly. But Sirius couldn't bare that any longer and lingered his arm over Remus waist and pulled him closer. He started to move his lips slowly against Remus', tasting him.

"Mm…" Sirius moaned into Remus' mouth.

"Great, huh?" asked Remus when they pulled away just a tiny bit. Sirius grinned and licked his lips, 'Yeah' he breathed out. They stayed quiet, looking into each other's eyes with a comfortable shyness. Remus rested his forehead against Sirius' and smiled. But their peaceful silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sirius!" called Wallbuga Black from outside. "Come down immediately! Have you fixed your hair?"

He sighed and looked back into Remus' eyes. Sirius looked sad with his big, unhappy puppy eyes and Remus pitied him more than ever. He pulled Sirius closer and kissed his forehead.

"It's going to be okay" Remus whispered. "Let's do something about your hair now" He sat up and pulled Sirius with him. Then he walked over to Sirius' desk to get his hairbrush. Sirius sat sulked on the bed while Remus brushed his long, black hair and drew his fingers through it. "So, you're done" he said as he finished and bent down to kiss the top of Sirius head.

They had walked down to the first floor and stopped outside the door to the salon. Sirius turned to Remus and let go of his hand.

"Ready?" asked Remus. Sirius nodded and they opened the door.

**This isn't the last chapter. My two-shot became a three-shot **


End file.
